


the smile in your eyes

by mermaidniall (orphan_account)



Series: my light in darkness [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, blind!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mermaidniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loses his sight and at first he just doesn't know how to cope.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	the smile in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of blind Liam. This might become a series cause I have more ideas, I just didn't want to turn it in to a story.  
> ohmygod the title sucks don't talk to me.

_“Liam please.”_

_“Will you eat something?”_

_“Don’t ignore me.”_

_“I’m just trying to help.”_

_“Please just talk to me?”_

It hurt Liam to hear his boyfriend pleading to him constantly. He hated that he was so distant and disconnected now. _But couldn’t Niall understand that he had every right to feel this way?_ The brunette was depressed. Very depressed – he had gotten in to an accident and lost his sight just four days ago. Four. He wasn’t over it yet. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be.

Liam had been in his bed three days straight after being released from the hospital. He hasn’t left yet. But surprisingly neither has Niall. Left him that is. Even when Liam would refuse to talk to him. Every few hours the blonde would bring food and something to drink to the bedroom for Liam. It was a bedroom they used to share but Niall had been sleeping on the sofa. Liam wasn’t sure if he was happy or upset about it.

Liam and Niall had been together for four years now and they were certain they were going to get married and spend the rest of their life together with a family of their own. But these last four days you would have no idea they were a couple. 

It tore Niall apart to know that Liam barely has spoken more than seven full sentences to him. He usually gets a no, most of the time Liam just tells him no. And even if Liam wouldn’t talk to him, Niall wasn’t going to give up on the brunette. The taller boy would never admit that he needed the blonde more than ever now, and that’s what hurt the most. Liam continued to act like he didn’t need Niall, at all.

 

Liam leaded against the headboard, sitting in the darkness of his room. Not that he could really tell because all he ever saw now was darkness anyway. He could hear faint classical music in the background. He didn’t know why he had Niall turn it to this station, but at this point he wasn’t going to ask the blonde to change it.

The door opened but Liam just gazed ahead. “Liam, I brought you soup,” Niall said, voice soft and tired. He heard the footsteps get closer to the bed. Liam knew that if he wanted food he’d need Niall’s help to eat it and his pride wasn’t about to let that happen.

“I’m not hungry,” He said, voice a bit harsher than intended.

Niall tried not to let the tone phase him. “I can make you something else, if you want me to.” He suggested.

“No, Niall, I said I wasn’t hungry.” He nearly snapped. Why couldn’t Niall just stop, already? He didn’t need to be catered to. There was a bit of silence before Liam heard a small whimper followed by a sniffle. And he knew he had done it. “Niall, no I’m so-” Before Liam could finish he heard Niall’s footsteps retreat and the door shut.

Liam sighed. Part of him was upset with himself for making Niall upset, but part of him was also happy the blonde left. He didn’t want Niall to see him wallowing in self-pity. Which is what Liam did almost the entire time he was by himself.

 

Liam never questioned why Niall never came to ask if he could sleep with him, he figured that was his fault though. Every time Niall asked to lay with him or cuddle Liam was say he didn’t feel like it. He guessed Niall eventually gave up. 

The brunette woke up to the door opening. He yawned and sat up, stretching. “Niall?” He asked.

“Nope, not Niall, it’s Louis.” The Doncaster lad replied. Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, staring ahead. He never knew where to look yet.

“Well hello to you too, Liam.” The shorter brunette grumbled as he opened the curtain to let some light it.

Liam turned his head to where he thought Louis’ voice was coming from. “Louis, just where’s Niall?” He asked.

“Home.”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows again. “Here?”

“No, Liam, Niall is home. Zayn and Harry sent him back to his own apartment. They’re there with him now. He needed the company of people who actually wanted him around.”

Liam cringed at that. Mostly because it was true. He definitely made Niall feel like he didn’t want him around. He didn’t meant too, but he just wanted to self-loathe in peace alone. He didn’t want Niall around to baby him or to do anything. He just wanted to be depressed. “Well no offense but this isn’t any better, why are you here?” Liam asked.

“Because unlike Niall, I’m not going to take your shit.” Louis answered. “You can treat me as shitty as you want because in the end I know it’s because you’re so insecure now all you can do is be an asshole to everyone. But Niall, he can’t. He broke down on the phone with Zayn, telling him he thinks you don’t love him anymore.”

Liam’s eyes widened at that. “What? That’s not true.” He quickly said. Of course it wasn’t true. He loved Niall more than anything in this world. He just, can’t help be feel depressed.

“You have a stupid way of proving it, Payne.” Louis stated. He walked to the edge of the bed and Liam felt it dipped under his weight. He looked at the smaller boy.

“You don’t understand though.” He muttered. “My sight was something I really needed. It was how I could keep my eye on Niall. Now I’m not going to be able to do anything for him. It’s going to be all him. I can’t care for him, or protect him, or…or see him. That’s what I hate the most. That everything I could do for him I can’t do now. I can’t appreciate how he smiles anymore, I can’t watch over him. I’m useless now.” Liam nearly sobbed. “Why would he want me if I can’t do any of that anymore?”

Louis frowned. “You think that’s all Niall cares about? That you can’t see him anymore?” He asked. “Niall loves you unconditionally and this last week he was willing to do so much for you but you wouldn’t let him. Liam, I have to be straight forward with you. You can’t see anymore, a lot of things are going to change. But you know what isn’t going to change? How much Niall loves you and how willing he is to be by your side. You just have to let him.”

“I’m afraid Louis, he’s not the one who is supposed to be doing all of this. I promised him I would take care of _him_.” Liam stated.

“And you still can. Loving him is taking care of him. I know you, just because you’re blind now, doesn’t mean you’re going to stop. You’re Liam Payne, you’ve overcome so much already and I know this is just a speed bump. You’re smart and witty and determined. Trust me, within a year you’ll be so adapted to not having your sight that you’ll still be catching Niall before his falls out of reflex. Which I might add, has a good chance of getting better because when you lose once sense you’ll want your other ones to kick in to overdrive.”

Liam fiddled with his hands as he listened to Louis speak. “Do you really think that?” He asked.

“Of course I do. We all do, especially Niall. No one believes in you more than he does. But right now, he’s trying to be the best boyfriend he can be and help you. You need to let him. It’s tearing him apart that you won’t. He needs this just as much as you do. He needs you. It’s gonna be hard at first but he’ll be here every step of the way. So will we.” Louis answered, reaching out to touch Liam’s hand gently.

Liam let out a deep breath, a few tears falling. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was snippy with you. And I’m so sorry for how I’ve been. Can you call Niall up for me? I want to apologize and ask him to come home.”

Louis smiled. “Of course I can.” He pulled out his cell phone and hit three for Niall’s number. He heard the Irish boy pick up. “Hey Niall, I got someone here who really wants to talk to you, hold on.” He grabbed Liam’s hand and placed the phone in it.

Liam brought the phone to his ear. “Niall, love?” He asked. And he heard Niall’s voice quietly answer on the other end. “I have something to tell you. But let me say it all. First of all, I’m so damn sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole and shutting you out. I’m sad, I’m so damn sad that this has happened to me. I’m just wallowing in self-pity and I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. I shouldn’t be ignoring you. I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life. I don’t know why I’ve shut you out this past week but I’m ready to stop that. I need you, Niall. I’m sorry I made it seem like I didn’t. I’m afraid and I need you to help me through this. Will you come home?” By the end of it Liam was crying and Niall was too on the other side. 

He let out a smile when he heard the blonde say he was on his way right now. He chuckled, hearing Niall trip around his room to gather things. They exchanged I love yous and Liam gave the phone back to Louis. Well he actually hit Louis in the shoulder, blushing a bit in embarrassment but the shorter boy just laughed.

“I’ll stay until he gets here. Now though, you might want to shower…” Louis said, causing Liam to blush again.

Minutes later Louis was helping Liam to the shower, rolling his eyes at being told to turn around and replying with ‘it’s nothing I haven’t seen before!’ and ‘good luck getting the right shampoo without me!’ After about ten minutes of whining, snickering, and exaggerating sighing, which Liam deemed unnecessary, the Wolverhampton boy was getting dressed.

“Louis, you better not have picked out anything stupid.” He grumbled as he slipped on his sweat pants.

“That’s assuming you own things you think are stupid, which would be your fault. All your sweat pants are either grey or black which means they match with any shirt you have. And I gave you a t-shirt out of the kindness of my heart because it’s better to be comfort. And believe me when I saw it’s just a plain purple.” Louis stated. Liam was slowly walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom when he heard the front door open. “Alright Liam, I’m gonna leave you now. I’ll come visit tomorrow. See ya,” He said before leaving the room.

Liam reaching out in front of him, feeling around for his dresser. When he found it he walked a bit before turning and taking a few steps to the bed. He felt his knees hit it softly and he slowly sat down. Just as he did the door opened and Niall walked in. Liam smiled.

“Niall?” He asked. Though he knew it was him. He didn’t even realize until now that it was because of how the blonde smelled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” He answered, voice soft with a small smile of his own. “How did you know?” He asked.

“Well Louis is usually loud but I think I just recognized your scent.” He answered. “I know that seems weird but Lou did mention that my other sense could get stronger…”

Niall giggled at that and walked over to sit next to Liam. It was quiet for a minute before he reached out to touch Liam’s hand. “I missed you…”

Liam sighed, taking Niall’s hand in his own. “I missed you too, baby. And I’m still so sorry. I’m not gonna be that way anymore. I want you with me at all times. I want you to help me through this.”

Niall squeezed Liam’s hand and smiled. “Okay, that makes me feel good, knowing you want my help. And I’m never going to leave you side.” Liam smiled as well.

“Good, because this is scary but I’m also determined to make the best of this. I want our life together to be just as great and I think it will be because I have someone as dedicated as you.” Niall’s heart fluttered at that.

“Nothing has changed Liam. So you’re blind now. I know it’s going to be hard. But I also know you’re going to see me just as you always have. And that’s better than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Liam just smiled again. “Um, can you kiss me? I miss your lips but I also know if I try to kiss you I will most like literally miss your lips.” 

Niall laughed. “Sure,” He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Liam slowly and a bit unsurely slipped his arms around Niall’s waist. When he did it he tightened his hold around the blonde and kissed him bit deeper. After a moment Niall pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Liam smiled and pulled Niall closer. “By the way, what am I wearing? Lou picked it out for me.” 

Niall looked down at Liam. “You’re wearing those brown sweats that got bleach stains on them and a bright orange shirt that’s on backwards.” He giggled a bit.

Liam narrowed his eyes. “Fucking Louis.”

Niall laughed again and that caused Liam to smile even more than before. The blonde stopped laughing and just stared at Liam with a look if adoration. “Really, nothing has changed. Your eyes still smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
